Chromia (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Chromia is a tough bot, optics always scanning for the next fight. Biography Having Sideburn Train Her Sister Nightbeat is doing some upgrades to Chromia weapon, Moonracer comes as Nightbeat leaves, Moonracer tells her that Arcee was injured, she then ask's where's Elita-1, Chromia informs her that Elita-1 is with Ultra Magnus in a mission, Moonracer decides its time to train Arcee. her sister when she recovers is sent to train with Sideburn whom she hates, but they bond with each others, Moonracer goes to tell Chromia that Sideburn and Arcee are now friends. Starscream Leadership Later Nightbeat descovers that Starscream returned to Cybertron, so he leaves for inform Chromia about Starscream arrival, Nightbeat tells her of Starscream plan, Chromia leaves for speak to Blackarachnia. Chromia then see's her trying to capture Lockdown, but Lockdown defeats her quickly. Lockdown then ask her what she wants from him. she tries to tell him, but can say anything cause she's hurt, Lockdown threatens her to tell him what she wants or otherwise he will kill her. Blackarachnia tells him that they need his help. Lockdown ask what kind of help she needs, she tells him about Starscream plan and that they need him for rebuild the cube. Lockdown ask if theres any rewards. Blackarachnia is not sure, Lockdown then tries to leave. but she stops him and tells him that they may think of an reward on the way. Lockdown accepts and they head to meet with Starscream. realizing that Nightbeat was right, Chromia heads to inform this to the Elite Guard Chromia goes to the Elite Guard base and tells them about Starscream return. surprising Moonracer because she saw him die. Chromia also informs them about his plans about doing a new cube. Moonracer reluctantly sends Hound to arrest Starscream. Chromia tells them that Megatron is dead, Later Chromia joins Moonracer and the other Autobots on stopping Starscream plan about recreating the new Allspark, since he was capturing Autobots for it, She and Moonracer goes to search for their friends but its late, they're dead. after Arcee is told that Sideburn is dead,Moonracer then informs Chromia that Arcee is angry and that she wants revenge, Chromia suspects she's after Starscream. Moonracer thinks she may indeed do that, Chromia first suggest to let her kill Starscream, but Moonracer tells her what if Starscream have guards. they then head to find her. Chromia and Moonracer makes it to Starscream base, they see Starscream and Blackarachnia leaving Cybertron fast as they can and then the base explodes, with Arcee inside. Chromia and Moonracer tries to find her, but they only find her ripped arm and they assume she's dead. Coming to Earth A month later, Arcee goes back online, she returns with Chromia who is happy to see her alive, Chromia gives her arm back, Arcee orders her to contact Elita-1 as they will go to Earth. After they arrived to Earth, she was sent to somewhere in the Earth searching for Decepticons. The Fallen's Revenge Chromia and her sisters were held in reserve as NEST entered Shanghai to deal with Demolishor, only being called into action when the presence of a second and third Decepticon, Sideways and Dead End, was detected. Together with the twins, the sisters pursued the sneaky speedster through the streets of Shanghai. but they escaped. during the chase Chromia and Elita-1 started to question Arcee's new attitude, after Demolishor and Dead End were killed. Sideways tried to retreat from battle. the sisters gave chase to him again, but escaped again. When The Fallen issued an ultimatum to Earth, the US government decided that the Autobots would be shipped back to Diego Garcia, but NEST disobeyed the orders, instead shipping Chromia and the others to Egypt on the advice of Sam Witwicky, who had the means to resurrect the recently-deceased Optimus Prime. During the climactic battle between NEST and The Fallen's Decepticons, she meet up with Moonracer and her sister Arcee. and fought Scavanger, Barricade and Sideways. they eventually found Sam, but were attacked. she and Elita-1 were wounded, Chromia survived, but Elita did not. Battle for the Tesseract After the battle, Chromia fully recovered and saw Arcee mourn Elita. when Sam's collage was attacked by the Decepticons who were after the Ex-Decepticon known as Brains in order to turn on a tracker for find the Infinity Stone known as the Tesseract which had a hidden message inside which led to another Infinity Stone called the Kanjira In order to harvest the sun with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. she joined her team to save Sam, after the conflict is done the surviving Decepticons retreat. later when Lennox decides to investigate what this organization named S.H.I.E.L.D. is up. they go to Area 52, where Arcee, Chromia, Moonracer, Bumblebee and Brains stay outside. in there Bee gets into an argument with Moonracer and leaves. then the Decepticons attacks them for reclaim Brains, the girls take the upper hand but are then defeated and taken prisoners to the Nemesis. later Starscream freed them because he wanted them to see Earth and everything in there die when all is done. but Bumblebee who was just captured fights him. but then he's ejected out of the Nemesis, landing on an abandoned bomb factory which explodes as result of a battle with him and Makeshift, leading Chromia to believe he died. she tries to find a way to escape but no to avail but to her luck Optimus and the surviving Bumblebee saves them, where Arcee informs them about the plan. Skyquake then enters the ship to fight them off, she escapes the ship with Arcee and Moonracer, before Bumblebee causes it to explode in order to stop the Kanjira Stone. which was installed on a device inside the ship. Skyquake is later "killed" when the Tesseract sucks him to a wormhole, saving the world once more. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Knock Out - Brother, Teammate *Arcee - "Sister", Teammate *Elita-1 - Sister, Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Clint Barton - Ally *James Rhodes - Ally *Brains - Ally *Seymour Simmons - Ally *Nick Fury - Ally Enemies *Starscream - "Father/Creator" *Sideways *Scavanger *Bonecrusher *Barricade *Fallen *Skyquake Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (First appearance) ***''Starscream'' - Skybeat01 ***''Arcee'' - Skybeat01 ***''Moonracer'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Skybeat01 **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Arcee Motorbike Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-19-12-31.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-43-55.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-18-53-33.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-18-48-41.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-19-54-01.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-21-59-88.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-23-02-48.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-25-07-76.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-25-14-88.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-15-20-20.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-18-49-69.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-19-24-39.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-38-01-24.jpg Category:Female Transformers Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots